A plasma display panel generally includes a phosphor layer positioned inside discharge cells partitioned by barrier ribs, and a plurality of electrodes.
Driving signals are supplied to the discharge cells through the plurality of electrodes, thereby generating a discharge inside the discharge cell. During the generation of the discharge, a discharge gas filled in the discharge cell generates vacuum ultraviolet rays, which thereby cause the phosphor layer to emit light, thus generating visible light. An image is displayed on the screen of the plasma display panel through visible light.